Snooze
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SasuSaku. Me miro en el espejo, veo mi cabello largo pero no se cuando creció; mi rostro esta arrugado pero no se cuantos años tengo; alguien me habla pero no se quien es. In progress- Drama-Angst.


_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Snooze**_

**-**

_**X……x…..X**_

-

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** Angst Drama Rating M

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros:** Dedicado al amor, a la incertidumbre.

Hay amores de mentiritas, inocentes. Amores largos, imposibles, perdidos. Hay el primer amor, también hay obsesión.

Este fanfic es para una persona importante que no tiene idea de cuanto espacio ocupa en mi memoria, en mis deseos, de cuan mareada me hace sentir su presencia.

Esa persona nunca leerá esto, nunca sabrá porque me enoje (Mientras ellas duermen 26. NaruSaku. Humillada), nunca más hablaremos…aun así.

Esa barrera de inexplicable indiferencia que interpuse entre nosotros, mi ciego orgullo que me hace fingir una irritación que no siento, por ocultar esa sonrisa que florece en mis labios cada que le veo o pienso, por no acercarme a tiempo, por no aceptarle cuando él lo hizo.

No se que me ha ocurrido. Le sueño por lo menos una vez en la semana, hago algo y ahí esta, no sale de mi mente. Le dije adiós aquella vez pero la verdad es que aun no puedo dejarle, han pasado más de dos meses… ¿Quién dijo que el tiempo lo borra todo?

Esto es doloroso. Tanto pensar y pensar en eso, fue mi culpa por no expresar mis sentimientos.

Probablemente lo que mas duela es creer que me odia, no, lo que mas duele es saber que acabamos con nuestra amistad en un par de minutos.

Solo fueron algunos besos, situaciones incomodas, un compromiso de por medio, algo de tiempo para la otra, para mi. Mejillas sonrojadas.

Sayounara. Esta vez en serio.

…

Después de mi berrinche, pasemos al fanfic.

-

_**X……x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

Me levanto, aun es de mañana, el sol se cuela en la estancia haciendo que me rasque los ojos con algo de pereza…siento como si hubiese dormido durante años, me esfuerzo por recordar que ha pasado y lo primero que viene a mi mente es mi nombre, se que soy una medico Ninja, mi maestra es Tsunade-sama, mis compañeros de equipo son Naruto y Sai, mi maestro es Kakashi-sensee. Nos han ordenado cumplir una misión bastante complicada: traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha, el integrante traidor del equipo siete; pensar en Sasuke-kun hace estremecer mi corazón, de tristeza, de anhelos, de amor.

Hace unos pocos días cumplí quince años.

Lo intento una y otra vez pero los eventos parecen separados, no se con exactitud cual es mi ultima vivencia…

Alzo mis manos y las miro, presentan una apariencia bastante acabada… ¿esta soy yo?, ¿soy victima de alguna ilusión?, ¿he caído en la trampa del enemigo?

-¡Kai!- digo, tratando de desvanecer este espejismo pero nada pasa.

Mi respiración se altera…por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?...lo ultimo que recuerdo es la salida de Konoha, de mi aldea, partíamos 8 shinobis… ¡Kami-sama!

No, no, no, ¡no!... ¿que ocurre?

Tengo puesta una prenda que no reconozco como mía, en una cama que no es la de mi cuarto, a mi alrededor hay unas paredes pintadas de un tono pastel, una mesilla de noche con un cuaderno encima… ¿estaré delirando?...no tengo fiebre, me siento completamente bien, me puedo mover…

-¡Naruto!- grito con fuerza. Si puede confiar en alguien, esa persona es él. – ¡¿Naruto donde estas?!- le llamo de nuevo, empiezo a temblar al no recibir su tan ansiada respuesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abre con rapidez y por ella entra una mujer adulta-¿estas bien madre?-

Miró a quien ha entrado, no es Naruto.

Una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un una cola de caballo, trae puesta una sudadera bastante cómoda aunque parece agitada.

¿Acaso ha dicho madre?...eso me hace reír un poco, en esta habitación solo me encuentro yo, pero ella trae una cara tan preocupada que siento que debo ayudarla. –aquí solo estoy yo-

-Oh… ¿estas bien?- pregunta la recién llegada.

-no, no se donde estoy… ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Dónde esta Naruto?, ¿Qué ha pasado con la misión?-

-Oh mamá…- susurra.

-mira…- intentó levantarme de la cama pero tan pronto como lo hago, la desconocida se acerca y me recuesta de nuevo –tu madre no esta aquí. Soy Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de la aldea oculta del fuego, estoy de misión y necesito mi ropa, mis armas y marcharme de este lugar- le aclaró.

Negó con la cabeza. Otra vez, siempre era lo mismo. Suspiro resignada y le acaricio el cabello blancuzco a la señora sobre la cama. –soy tu hija. Sakura Haruno es mi madre-

-¿acaso estas loca?- digo con diversión. –mírame bien, ¿tu madre podría ser mas joven que tu?...yo tengo quince años…ahora por favor ayúdame a buscar mis cosas…joder, tu madre… ¡si ni siquiera he besado a alguien!- afirmó. Es bastante gracioso, porque ella como mínimo tendrá unos 30 años, es muy ocurrente decir una cosa así.

-tu no tienes esa edad, eres mucho mayor…soy Hikari y no miento, eres mi madre-

Levanto una ceja y se que tengo una expresión bastante sarcástica en mi rostro, como medico estoy al tanto de que pueden haber muchos casos clínicos relacionados con locura, perdida de la memoria, confabulaciones y demás cosas, lo que no me explico es como he podido terminar así, con una chica que no conozco…debo ayudarla, esta claro, es mi camino del Ninja. –Te tomare la temperatura- le informo.

-no me crees…no me crees madre…yo tengo 45 años- abre un cajón en la mesilla de madera que permanece al lado de la cama, busca algo y luego se lo extiende a la pelirrosa. –es un espejo, velo por ti misma-

Llevarle el juego será lo mejor, a este tipo de pacientes es mejor no llevarles la contraria porque una verdad inminente podría causar en ellos un estado de shock, inconciencia, desmayos y hasta un estado de coma…ser paciente es una de las cosas que no me ha enseñado mi Shisou pero que yo he aprendido por mi misma en las practicas en el hospital, esta no es mi especialización pero supongo que algo podré hacer.

Tomo el artículo entre mis manos y con una sonrisa sigo sus órdenes, me mirare en el espejo.

…

-tienes 62 años mamá.-…Hikari se sentó al lado de la señora Haruno y quito el espejo de sus arrugadas manos. Y como todos los días, tendría que contarle a su madre que le había ocurrido, tendría que verla llorar una vez mas, tendría que responder a todas sus preguntas, tendría que recordarle que ella era su hija, que su padre era Sasuke Uchiha, que sus amigos habían muerto, tantas cosas dolorosas…que no sabia como empezar.

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

He estado muy desconectada de Fanfiction, así que si este tema ha sido tratado por alguien más, será una simple casualidad.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión, siga la flecha.**_

_**Sin review sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

**I**

**V**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
